Illegal Love
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: She was a single mother, working her ass off to get enough money for her kids who are in another country And bring them to Miami. He's a bad boy rock star who forgot what loving And kindness was. What happens when faith brings them together? Will love rose? What happens when he finds out she's an immigrant? Will she ever see her kids again? Find out in 'illegal love'


**Hola Guys! So I'm not going to say much. Just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews and favorite of all the stories I wrote so far. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about "Stop the wedding!" I will be uploading the final episode as soon as possible. So before starting this story I wanted to say that guys every single one of you are special and are worth everything. And we're all lucky to have my parents who are always there for us. Doing what's best for us. So just keep it in mind that your parents are worth so much and that we should always appreciate them. Anyways enough with that, and enjoy the story.**

"It's closing time Dawson and Rodriguez. Clean the counter, tables and lock the door. See you guys tomorrow at 6am sharp!" Mrs. Martinez (my boss) said as she threw me the keys and put on her jacket, leaving me and my co-worker alone in the empty cafe.

Right now it's midnight and this isn't normally the time we close. We usually close at 1, 2, or even 3 am but I'm guessing was being generous tonight.

"She's such a bitch." Skylar said annoyed as she rolled her eyes, wiping the table with a wet table cloth.

"I honestly don't care as long as I get pay." I responded nicely cleaning the counter off.

Skylar approached me as she gave me a small sigh.

"Have you made enough money for the lawyer yet?" She asked.

I tried my best to fake a smile but knowing how much she knew me, it wasn't going to work.

"No." I simply said breaking down with some tears falling from my eyes to my cheek.

"Oh Alls." Skylar said as she hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.

"I miss them so much Sky. So much." I said pulling away from the hug and wiping my tears away.

"Don't give up just yet Ally. You can do it and soon you'll be here with both your kids." She gave me a small smile wiping away one little tear I had left upon my cheek.

Well I'm guessing its time to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Allyson Marie Dawson, 'Ally' as everyone call me. I'm 21 years old and I'm mother of two beautiful and wonderful children, My 5 year old baby boy Liam and my 3 year old baby girl Jazmin. Life In Peru wasn't as easy as it seemed at first. With all the bills and work I had to do, plus being a single mother after Jazmin was born, money was something my family and I didn't have. So when Jazmin had one month, I decided I needed to give the best for my children so i decided to cross the border. Getting to Miami was one of the hardest thing ever but leaving your children behind was harder. My parents agreed to take care of my angels while I worked here to get money and get them a better future. So far I have 3 years here and I been working as hard as I can to make enough money to send to them. Plus I'm trying to save some more money so I can hire a lawyer to help me with my situation and bring my kids here with me.

"We have to go. Tomorrow is another busy day and I have two jobs to do." I said putting on my jacket and taking a small sip of my coffee.

"Pass me the keys. Ill lock up today." She said.

I gave her a confused look.

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. You have a 10 minute walk to do, I live 2 blocks away. I can do it." She said giving me a smile.

I smiled back, throwing her the keys as she caught them.

"See you tomorrow." I simply said, walking out, hearing the 'ding' of the door.

"Hasta mañana Ally." I heard as the door closed shut. It was a 10 minute walk from my job to my small apartment but I didn't mind. I usually enjoyed the view, especially of the moon.

"Mommy whenever you miss me, look up on the moon like I will. Just know that I'll always be with you as you are for Jazmin and me." The voice of my son started sounding in my head.

"I luv you mommy." I could hear my little jazmins voice as well.

I looked up and saw the beautiful full moon and I could feel the warm touch in my heart.

"We love you mommy." I imagined Liam saying as he stood next to me hugging me.

"Yes we do." I imagined Jazmin saying as I carried her and joined her in the hug.

"I love you guys too." I said sobbing softly. Alone. Lonely. With no one but me. In the dark, quiet street. Was it really worth it coming here? Was it worth leaving my kids behind? Questions and many more questions but one thing I'm sure is, I'm bringing them here no matter who or what comes my way. I might be a immigrant but I'm moving on, one way or another.

**So that's the end of episode 1! I really hope you guys liked it! I know it's not my best but I tried and I'm actually excited about this story. It's going to be a interesting project so please review and favorite :) Thank you and love you guys!**

**~~Melanie **


End file.
